lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Horrible Histories Big Prom Party (2011 partially found Television broadcast)
Horror Histories Prom (broadcast on television as "Big Prom Party Horror Histories") was a free family concert featuring original songs from the British TV series Horrible Histories with classical music. It took place on July 30, 2011 at the Royal Albert Hall in London and was the entry of children this year to the annual BBC Proms series. Louise Fryer presented a concert for BBC Radio Three with the help of Rattus Rattus, the black puppet of the "rat" series. He starred in a six-member cast of Horrible Histories (Mathew Baynton, Simon Farnaby, Martha Howe-Douglas, Jim Howick, Laurence Rickard and Ben Willbond), supported by the Aurora Orchestra with Nicholas Collon conducting. Children's Choir and Children's Choir of the Music Center served as a chorus. 1 Orchestral arrangements were made in accordance with the needs of Iain Farrington. The 65-minute television version was broadcast initially in September. It contained a version of the concert edited to emphasize songs from the television series, interspersed with fragments of classic songs and specially made connecting sketches arranged in and around the concert hall, including Rattus Rattus explaining the historical connection with some plays. Setlist The concert was presented in two parts divided by an interval. In general, the songs from the series were combined with a classic song composed or otherwise associated with this historical era. 2 Various comics cover the most important moments in the history of music. Several repetitive characters and concepts have appeared, including reporter Bob Hale, King Henry VIII and Grim Reaper of "Stupid Deaths". Part 1 "Sunrise (Fanfare)" from Also sprach Zarathustra - Richard Strauss "Horrible Histories Theme Tune" HHTV News: Bob Hale presents the Orchestra Report "The 4 Georges: Born 2 Rule" (from Horrible Histories, S01E01) Interlude: George II discusses the role of the conductor with Nicholas Collon Danse macabre (excerpt) - Camille Saint-Saëns Interlude: A peasant couple offer the latest "scientific" cures for the Black Death "The Plague Song" (from S01E07) Interlude: Life under the feudal system "The Truth About Richard III" (S03E06) "The Death of Tybalt" from Romeo and Juliet - Sergei Sergeyevich Prokofiev Fantasia on Greensleeves (excerpt) - Ralph Vaughan Williams Interlude: Henry VIII discusses his marital history "The Wives of Henry VIII: Divorced, Beheaded, Died" (S01E02) "March to the Scaffold" from Symphonie fantastique - Hector Berlioz "Charles II: King of Bling" (S02E02) "La réjouissance" from Music for the Royal Fireworks - George Frederic Handel Part 2 Marche pour la cérémonie des Turcs - Jean-Baptiste Lully Stupid Deaths: Jean-Baptiste Lully Interlude: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and Ludwig von Beethoven argue over who most deserves the title of Greatest Composer Who Ever Lived Overture from The Marriage of Figaro - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Interlude: George IV discusses his tumultuous political and marital history "George IV: Couldn't Stand My Wife" (S02E05) "Wedding March" from A Midsummer Night’s Dream (excerpt) - Felix Mendelssohn Interlude: Queen Victoria cannot perform; Cleopatra steps in at the last minute "Ra Ra Cleopatra" (S03E04) "Ages of stone" (S03E09) "Sacrificial dance" from the festival of spring - Igor Stravinsky Interlude: (music) a group of Viking warriors attack the hall and head for the stage "Valkyrie Rider" Die Walküre - Richard Wagner "Literally (Song of the Vikings)" (S02E01) Adoption Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Music